Megamind 100 Word Challenge 2
by PrayerGirl
Summary: Due to the overwhelming response to my fist 100 Challenge I'm doing a part 2 to it! 100 short stories about Megamind and friends! Each story had 100 words! These are really fun to write! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

So here it is! The second set! You will see a theme through all of these ;) I hope you guys like them all! Be sure and tell me what you think!

* * *

><p><strong>101. Beginning<strong>

Claire woke up that morning with a smile. Today was the beginning of a new life for her. She hopped out of the bed she was in and called tentatively "Mommy? Daddy?"

"Over here, Claire!"

Claire smiled and ran to the voice. As she rounded the corner she saw her new mother and father sitting at a table while Minion served them breakfast.

Megamind and Roxanne smiled at her as Roxanne held her arms out "You hungry?"

Claire smiled and ran into her arms "Very! Bring on the food!" she cried grabbing a fork.

Megamind, Roxanne, and Minion all laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**102. Clock**

Megamind bounced his knee up and down impatiently as he watched the clock. The hands on its face moved slowly and he glared at it in an effort to try and get it to move faster. However the stubborn thing refused to comply. Soon the bell rang and children flooded out of the school. One child in particular, raced up to the car he was waiting in and opened the door smiling "Hi daddy!"

Megamind smiled "Hey Claire-bear! Have you had a good day?"

Claire smiled and nodded happily "Yep! You?"

Megamind smiled and gave his daughter a kiss "Yep!"


	3. Chapter 3

**103. Coffee**

Roxanne yawned walking into the kitchen. She put on a pot of coffee and went to wake her family. "Claire, sweetheart. It's time to wake up."

Claire rolled over and rubbed her eyes "Okay, mommy." Roxanne smiled and got up returning to her coffee as Claire and Megamind wondered in. "Can I have some coffee too?"

Roxanne laughed "Sure, you can have a taste." She poured a cup for her husband; herself then gave Claire a taste.

Claire's face twisted in disgust as Megamind and Roxanne shared a knowing smile "Like it?" Megamind asked.

"Yummy!" she cried, surprising both parents.


	4. Chapter 4

**104. Puppy**

"DADDY!"

Megamind smiled picking up his daughter "Yes?"

"You look rather handsome today." she said suggestively.

Megamind smirked and looked over at his wife; she had the same smirk. "What do you want?"

The 8 year old took a breath "Can I have a puppy?"

"You want a puppy?" Megamind asked.

"Why the sudden need?" Roxanne continued joining them.

"Carry has one, I want one too!" Claire answered.

Megamind smiled then let out a loud whistle. Thousands of Brain-bots zoomed in, surrounding the little family. "Claire, you have over 10,000 puppies."

Claire smiled and hugged both her parents "Thank you!"


	5. Chapter 5

**105. Allowance**

"Hey mom, can I have a raise in my allowance?"

Roxanne looked over at her daughter "Why?" she asked suspiciously. Claire would get her allowance at the end of the month. Why did she need it now?

"No reason." Claire said slyly, avoiding eye contact.

Roxanne narrowed her eyes "Claire…"

"I just want to get a little something."

"Like?" Roxanne pried.

"Something for a special day and that's all you need to know." Claire answered.

Roxanne looked at her as Claire started to leave "For your father's and I's anniversary." Claire froze and Roxanne smirked. "There's money in my purse."

* * *

><p>It's happened to the best of us. XD<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**106. Law**

"It's not against the law, dad!" Claire cried. She was trying to convince her father to let her go out tonight with her friends, but he wouldn't let up.

"It's against my law." Megamind told her sternly.

"But it's not fair!"

"Life's not fair, Claire. The sooner you learn that, the easier it'll be." The blue hero countered.

"You're one to talk. You're life turned out peachy."

"Only after years of disappointment." Megamind said. "Claire, I know it seems unfair, but I do have my reasons."

Claire sighed "Fine, but you owe me a date."

"How's next Tuesday?"

Claire smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

**107. Offensive**

"_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me. Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison. Take me, ta-ta-take me. Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction. Boy, you're an alien. Your touch so foreign. It's supernatural. Extraterrestrial._"

Megamind looked up at his daughter and asked "What are you singing?"

Claire smiled "Extraterrestrial by Katy Perry. Why?"

"Because, I find that offensive!" he huffed.

Claire and Roxanne looked at each other for a minute before bursting into laughter.

"You're laughing?"

"Why do you find it offensive?" Roxanne asked.

"Don't you?" he asked.

Claire and Roxanne shook their heads.

Megamind just frowned.

* * *

><p>I couldn't help myself! XD<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**108. Doctor's Appointment**

Megamind looked up from his desk at the sound of coughing. "Daddy, I don't feel good."

Megamind furrowed his eyebrows "Oh, sweetheart, I'm so sorry." Megamind tapped his legs inviting her so she crawled into his lap, curling up on his chest. "What doesn't feel good?"

"My tummy and my head hurt." Claire answered weakly coughing again. "And my throat."

Megamind looked at her worriedly "Your mother said you have a doctor's appointment later today."

Claire looked sacred "Am I gonna get better?"

Megamind smiled and hugged her "Of course you'll get better."

Claire smiled weakly and hugged him back.


	9. Chapter 9

For some reason, I can't reply to you guys. Fanfiction won't let me. So that's all! :D I just wantedd to tell you!

* * *

><p><strong>109. Movie<strong>

"So this movie is called the Beauty and the Beast?" Megamind asked holding up the case for the movie.

"Yep! It is amazing!" Claire said happily. "It is about this really pretty girl who gets captured by this Prince who is turned into an ugly beast. When they fall in love the spell gets broken and he becomes normal again! They then live happily ever after!" Claire explained settling down to watch the movie.

Roxanne smirked and slid her hand onto Megamind's shoulder "Sound familiar?"

Megamind smirked. "A bit." He said then added after a moment "Although I'm hardly ugly."


	10. Chapter 10

**110. Wishing**

Claire had spent the first 6 years of her life wishing for a family. She could still remember the day her birth mother left her and the sadness she'd felt at being abandoned. From that point on, she'd promised herself that she was going to be perfect so her mother would come back and get her. However, the day she met a blue, big headed alien, changed that idea completely. She decided to be good so _he'd_ be her new family. Claire didn't care that he was an alien. She loved him for him and the family he'd given her.


	11. Chapter 11

**111. Lavender**

Roxanne huffed, throwing her purse and bag onto the couch. She had, had a terrible day! Everything that could have gone wrong did and then some! She was just glad to be home.

The reporter popped her head up the moment she smelt lavender waft to her senses. There in front of her was her husband smiling at her holding a group of lavender in his skinny, blue hands. "I heard you had a hard day." He said simply.

Roxanne smiled and walked to him, taking the lavender "Yes, but its better now." She said giving him a loving kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**112. Crown**

"Can I have a crown, please?" Claire asked suddenly, walking up to her father. Megamind was sitting at his work station, fixing a brain-bot. It had accidentally run into the wall.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Can I have a crown?" she asked again.

"Why?" Megamind asked setting a screw driver down.

"It's for fun! I want to play 'Princess Tea Party' and every princess needs a crown!" Claire cried happily.

Megamind smiled. She was indeed his princess. "Alright, 'princess'," he said smirking "I'll make you a crown."

"YAY!" Claire cheered jumping up and down. Megamind smiled and stared to laugh.


	13. Chapter 13

**113. Candle Light**

Roxanne walked into the lair cautiously. It was pitch black and she could hardly see anything. Why weren't the lights on? "Hello?" she called "Megamind? Claire? Minion?"

"In here!" Roxanne heard her daughter cry and walked carefully to her voice.

She walked onto the room filled with candle light and looked at her family smiling at her, holding cards. "Come join us darling!" Megamind cried happily.

"What happened to the lights?" she asked.

"Dad blew out the lights." Claire said drily.

Megamind glared at her for a second while Minion and Roxanne started laughing.

"What are you playing?" Roxanne asked joining them.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm really sorry guys, is still being weird. I want you guys to know that I read every review I get and take it in. I am really greatfull for all the kind comments! :D

* * *

><p><strong>114. Riddle<strong>

"You live in a one story house, made entirely of redwood. What color would the stairs be?" Claire asked her mother. They were both sitting down in the lab, hanging out. Claire had decided to share a few riddles with her mother.

Roxanne turned to her and opened her mouth, but a different voice came to them "What stairs? The house is one story."

Claire and Roxanne looked over to Megamind "Mom's supposed to answer." Claire said drily. Megamind shrugged and Claire asked her mother another riddle. "What goes around the world, but stays in the corner?"

"A stamp."

"Dad!"


	15. Chapter 15

**115. Alley**

Claire ran down the alley, breathing hard and eyes straight forward on her target. Sweat trickled down her temples and her brow threatening to blind her. Quickly she reached up with her hand and wiped her forehead of the water before grabbing hold of her holster and pulling out her gun. "FREEZE! Or I'll shoot!" she cried aiming the weapon at the perpetrator. The man froze and turned around glaring at her while putting his hands behind his head. Claire walked up to him and put her gun away before cuffing him "Brad Turner, you are under arrest for murder."


	16. Chapter 16

**116. Sharks**

"_Why's it so hard to get friking sharks with friking laser beams attached to their friking heads!_" Dr. Evil cried from the movie.

Megamind looked up at the screen and smiled "Now there's a man who knows what he wants!"

Minion looked over to his boss "That's good to know, Sir."

"I want sharks, Minion!"

"But I thought we were getting alligators?" Minion questioned.

"Well now we are getting sharks with laser beams attached to their heads!" The blue genius declared throwing a finger into the air.

"But we don't have enough money." Minion said drily.

Megamind frowned "Dang it!"


	17. Chapter 17

**117. Playground**

Megamind and Roxanne walked through the park holding hands with their daughter. "It's very pretty out today!" Claire said happily as her parents swung her back and forth.

"Yes it is." Roxanne agreed.

"Where are we going?" the 8 year old asked.

"Someplace special." Megamind answered. Claire looked confused, but remained silent. Finally they arrived at their destination. "We're here."

Claire smiled widely racing over to the swings. "The playground!"

Roxanne and Megamind walked over to the bench and sat down to watch her. "So why this playground?" Roxanne asked.

Megamind smiled "This is where she and I first met."


End file.
